Soul Eater Drabbles
by stupid-tai
Summary: Just a series of Soul Eater drabbles containing SoulXMaka, Black StarXTsubaki, KidXliz, and maybe KidXPatti
1. Sleepover

(AN: First drabble in the series. I was really bored, okay? And I know I should be updating my So Crazy story, but I wrote thing in the ten minutes I had when my mom was in the shower. And I know it's really short, but I'll have a longer one next time. Probably.)

_Sleepover_

"Please, Maka? It'll be fun!"

"I don't know, Liz. I'm not all that fussed about what you're gonna do to me."

The four girls were sitting in the enormous finished basement of Death the Kid's house, which was equipped with two full bathrooms, two 50" flat screen televisions, two bars, two refrigerators, and two extremely comfortable reclining couches. When the others commented on how odd it was to have two of each luxury, Liz simply stated that it was for the symmetry. Because Kid's room was four floors above them, they had refrained from kicking him out of his own house, on the condition that _he'd_ refrain from entering the basement. He assured them that interrupting their sleepover was the last thing he wanted to do, as he valued his life, before marching up to his room.

"C'mon, even Tsubaki agreed to do it. We won't do anything that bad, okay?" replied Liz, eager to get her friend to play truth or dare.

"Alright, but no daring me to misalign Kid's picture frames. That'll get me kicked out of his house." Maka replied apprehensively.

"Yay! Okay, Patti, you go first." said Liz, putting the empty beer bottle down on the table. Patti spun and it landed on Tsubaki, who looked worried.

"Hahaha, okay Tsubaki," said the energetic weapon. "Truth or dare?"

"Um… truth." was her wary reply.

"Let's see… Have you ever owned a giraffe!?"

"Um, no?"

"Bullcrap!" yelled Patti pointing an accusatory finger at Tsubaki. "You've been caught red handed!"

"Patti, sit down." said Liz. "Your turn Tsubaki."

Tsubaki spun the bottle, still looking a bit shocked by Patti's outburst. The bottle stopped on Maka, who gulped.

"Truth or dare, Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka, who felt that Tsubaki wouldn't make her do anything too crazy, chose dare.

"I dare you to hop up and down on one leg!" Maka smiled inwardly and made to get up, but Liz pulled her back down. Maka gulped again.

"Tsubaki, that was terrible! Let me do it. Maka, I dare you to… barge in on Kid without a bra on and act like you're drunk." Said Liz, showing off her prowess at the game.

"What!? I can't do that!" Maka exclaimed, horrified by the very idea.

"Why not?"

"He'd kick my ass out of this house, that's why!"

"No he won't, I've done it to him for real thousands of times." said Liz to general shock.

"I'm not doing that." Maka replied, stubbornly sitting down on the couch and not entirely believing what Liz said.

"Fine." said Liz, feeling slightly exasperated. "Just spin."

Maka obliged and the bottle landed on Liz.

"Dare." she said without waiting for the question.

"I dare you to barge in on Kid without a bra on and act like you're drunk."

"…"

-----

"Liz! Get the hell out of my room! And put your bra back on!"


	2. Training Wheels

(AN: Hey. I just noticed that I posted the last drabble on Valentine's Day, and it wasn't exactly romantic, so I'm here to make up for it XD)

_Training Wheels_

"Patti, shut up! You're no better than I am at this!" Liz shouted at her sister who had her back to the ice and skates high in the air as she giggled at Liz's attempts to stand up.

What annoyed her more was that Kid; proper, elegant son of Death himself; was gliding around them as if it were nothing.

Liz and Patti, however, grew up on the streets of Brooklyn, and therefore, had no such skill.

Liz staggered with her legs bent at an awkward angle and the sides of the ice skates digging into her legs, holding on to the nearest wall for support.

"Haha, Sis looks like she's gonna fall!" squealed Patti from her spot in the middle of the ice.

"Patti, you already fell!" retorted Liz, furious with her inability to do such a simple task as to ice skate.

"Here, Liz." said the soft voice as its owner placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to her full height, to which her cheeks tinted pink.

Glad that he was behind her so he wouldn't see her blush, she said, "Oh, so now you're gonna help me?"

Waving off her comment, Kid started to guide her around the frozen-over lake; hands still attached to her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"You're standing on the skates wrong." he pointed out. "You have to stand in the middle so that your weight is on the blades."

She did as he said and suddenly found that it was much easier to continue this way, even if she still lost her balance once or twice. They continued to skate like this until she realized that he had already let go of her waist.

"Kid, where'd you go!? I'm gonna fall!" she said as she wobbled dangerously.

"Don't worry Liz, I'm right here." Kid said from behind her. "And you're not going to fall, you've been doing fine since I let go ten minutes ago. All you needed were some training wheels."

Then, all her fears were gone. She wasn't afraid that she was gonna fall anymore, and she started to skate faster and more confidently. She felt the cold wind rushing through her hair, its numbing effects negated due to the warm rays of the laughing sun. She took in the beautiful scenery around her; the wonderfully green plants, the fresh air, the small white rabbits who camouflaged themselves so well with the glistening snow.

That is, until her skate slipped and she tumbled backwards.

Liz looked down and realized, flushing a bright red that had nothing to do with the cold, that she was straddling a groaning Kid who had thought she was doing so well and hadn't expected her to fall but had wrapped his arms around her as if to catch her. What wass more, her hands had fallen on his crotch.

"Oh, sorry Kid." she said looking into his gleaming, golden eyes.

"It's alright."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Liz, would you mind getting off me, your hands are crushing my nuts." Kid said in a hoarse voice that seemed as though he were about to throw up. Liz blushed again as she got off and sat next to him while he rubbed his pelvis.

"Sorry." Liz apologized again.

Kid stood up and offered her his hand, which Liz put her weight on as she got up wobbling. "It's okay, but maybe you should take it easy on the skating thing for now."

"Yeah, probably." He placed his hands on her waist once again, and she didn't reject them, but blushed as she leaned into his chest and wrapped his arms fully around her as they continued to skate. It helped that he grew a good four inches over the past few months.

Liz smiled inwardly as she snuggled against his chest and decided that she would never be too old to stop using training wheels.

(AN: I know it was corny, but c'mon, this was a late Valentine's Day special XD Anyway, I was in New York yesterday with my girlfriend and we were skating in Rockefeller Center and this idea just came to me. Hope you liked it :D)


End file.
